


and the wolves all cry to fill the night with hollering

by whisperedwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backseat Angst, Blood and injury mention, F/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Relationship, ambiguous ending, post-5x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia, hey. Hey. It’s Parrish. It’s me, okay? I’m gonna get you help. We’re gonna help you. Okay?” He feels hysteria bubbling in his throat and god, <i>now is not the time to panic, Jordan.</i> “You just gotta stay awake for me. You can do that, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the wolves all cry to fill the night with hollering

**Author's Note:**

> i needed some marrish to complete tonight's episode and honestly, if this DOESN'T end up happening in one way or another, i'm going to fight the entire teen wolf writing team. (title from imagine dragons' "bleeding out". unbeta'd, i dont own any characters or shows, etc.)

Parrish is the first person Sheriff Stilinski calls over the radio. It’s crackled, and his fingers barely can press the button, but he manages to gasp “get help—Lydia” before his hand laxes and falls to his side. He lets out a frustrated yell before sagging against the floor and succumbing to the unconsciousness that the Kanima venom triggers.

Jordan doesn’t think he’s driven so fast in his life.

Clarke, the newest deputy, is in the car with him, and though she doesn’t know the name, she can hear in the sheriff’s voice that something’s happened. She switches on the car’s lights while Jordan’s hands are gripping the wheel so tightly he’s going white-knuckled. (There’s a pounding in his head that he can’t seem to control—it’s crashing behind his one thought of  _Lydia_ , emphasizing each syllable as the car speeds faster and faster up the road.) They pull up to the station in no time, and before Clarke can even open the door, Parrish is already out of the car and sprinting to the front door.

“Lydia!” He yells, his voice hoarse with worry. The voice that responds to him isn’t hers, and he’s not going to lie, the panic that fills his stomach almost makes him retch.

“She’s in here.” Kira’s voice is calm—though how she’s managing, he has no idea, because Lydia is lying across her lap, bleeding from her side pretty profusely and pale as a ghost. Jordan’s lungs seem to stop working for a moment. “I’ve been keeping pressure to her wound, but she—” Kira cuts off, her voice shaking slightly, now. “She’s lost a lot of blood, Deputy, and I—”

“I’ve got her.” He says immediately. In a moment, he’s kneeling down next to the two girls. “I need you to do me a favor, okay? Can you drive?” She nods. “You need to drive her— _us_ —to the hospital. I’ll keep Deputy Romero here to take care of Stilinski.” He bites back the shuddering gasp that tries to escape his lips as he lifts Lydia’s limp body into his arms. ( _There’s so much blood. What—?_ ) “Kira,  _please_.” She nods again, standing straight up and practically running out to the police car. Jordan stands, and Lydia lolls against him. She groans in pain. “Lydia, hey. Hey. It’s Parrish. It’s me, okay? I’m gonna get you help. We’re gonna help you. Okay?” He feels hysteria bubbling in his throat and god,  _now is not the time to panic, Jordan_. “You just gotta stay awake for me. You can do that, right?” She groans again, a little louder this time. He’s carrying her so that she’s leaning heavily against him, and he can’t run without hurting her any more, so he settles on striding to the car, where Kira is sitting in the driver’s seat, looking anxious. Parrish nods at her and then climbs into the back seat, laying Lydia out so that she’s half in his lap and half on the seat. His hands immediately find their way to the gaping gash in her side, and he presses down. Hard. Lydia’s eyes flutter open and she  _screams_  in pain. Not a banshee scream—no, they probably could’ve handled that—but a scream of pain.

“ _Kira_!” Parrish says sternly, and Kira immediately pulls out of the station lot and starts driving towards Beacon Hills Memorial. Lydia squirms in his arms, her face twisted in pain, and he bites his lip to keep from letting out a panicked noise.

“Tracy...” Lydia moans, and when he applies more pressure to her bleeding side, she yells it again. “ _Tracy_!”

“We know it’s Tracy, Lydia,” Jordan soothes, removing one hand from her side and using it to pet her hair carefully. There’s blood there—blood  _everywhere_ —and it just gets in her hair, making her look even worse than she had before. “We got her.” He looks up at Kira, who’s watching them from the rearview mirror with a worried expression on her face. ( _Maybe they didn’t_.) “It’s okay, Lydia, we got her.”

Lydia’s wild eyes look up at him, staring but not seeing. “My mom?” And honestly, Parrish doesn’t know. She wasn’t there when he had arrived. And he can’t—he can’t lie to her about this. He can’t.

“I don’t know.” His voice is low. “But right now, we need to focus on you. Lydia, look at me.” She blinks a few times, and Parrish uses the hand that was stroking her hair to gently pat her face. “I need you to stay awake for a little bit longer, okay? We’re almost there.”

“My mom....” Her voice is trailing off, but she’s still got her eyes open. He prays to god he doesn’t lose her in this backseat right now. (He doesn’t want to think about what would happen if she....if he....)

Kira jerks him out of his thoughts when the car stops abruptly, sending him lurching over Lydia for a moment. “Here.” Her voice is breathless, and she’s gripping the steering wheel the same way that he had been only minutes before. He nods at her silently before kicking the passenger side door open and carrying Lydia out. He’s yelling before he even realizes it.

“Help! We need a stretcher out here!” He clutches her closer. “ _Help!”_

“Jordan...” Lydia’s voice is faint, and he feels one of her hands pressing against his chest lightly.

“I’m here, Lydia. I’m right here.”

 


End file.
